


Safe and Sound

by ERERIWORLD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Universe, Character Death, Heaven, M/M, Reincarnation, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERERIWORLD/pseuds/ERERIWORLD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s why he had to make this decision. “I’M JOINING THE SURVEY CORPS!”</p><p>That night Marco cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

_I remember tears streaming down your face,_

Jean had to fight because there was someone he should have fought for, but he didn’t when he had the chance. He cried because he regretted not being there in his final moments. He led because that’s what he wanted him to do. He kept a cool head because he was always scolding Jean for yelling at Yeager. He should be the one in his shoes right now. He understand that. Good people, even if he was a push over, don’t deserve to be dead. Hell, Jean even push away his mother and said hurtful things to her. He should be the one that’s been reduced to ashes, not him. He knew this is what he’d want though. That’s why he had to make this decision. “I’M JOINING THE SURVEY CORPS!”

_When I said, I’d never let you go,_

“No… oh god no…” Marco cried up in heaven. His… His boyfriend just declared to fight the titans. Eren’s mom was behind him rubbing his back but he just shook more. No… his loved one was going up against those things and Marco wasn’t there to protect him! Marco wanted Jean to be as far in the walls as possible. Sina was where they were going… so why… why was he going in the survey corps?

~~~

_When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember, you said don’t leave me here alone,_

“You bastard!” Jean hissed at his gravestone. “You said you’d always be there for me! You said… You fucking said you loved me and we were going to be together forever! Why the fuck would you die on me then?! We were supposed to go to Wall Sina together and have a nice calm life! You promised we would!” In a rage, Jean slammed a foot at the stone before falling over and holding his foot. “Ow! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You asshole! I thought you weren’t going to leave me?! Huh?! Well, fuck you! You left me here alone! The world is shit because of you! I thought you would be here forever and you fucking lied to me! You’re worse than Yeager!”

_But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight,_

Marco cried more trying to block out the yells. He didn’t want to hear it. He knew Jean was just upset and mourning, but every scream sent a knife through his heart. It was a long night in heaven.

~~~

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound,_

Marco watched Jean sleep that night, not in a creepy way. He just sat by his bedside wanting to just be alive again. Jean had just went to sleep so he had to wait a couple minutes before he did anything. He didn’t want to startle him or make him believe he was still there. As much as Marco wanted to be with Jean, he wanted Jean to be able to move on from him. When he heard his breathing even out, Marco got up and creased his cheek before bending down to kiss him softly. “I’ll always be here with you… even if you can’t see me or hear me… I’ll keep you safe, Jean. I’ll be your guardian angel and everything is going to be okay.” I backed away before going back to heaven.

~~~

_Don’t you dare look out your window, darling everything’s on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on._

Marco held Carla tightly as he watched the horrible scene of the titans breaking through Wall Rose. “He’ll survive… He’ll survive…” Marco said though he wasn’t sure if he was saying that to reassure himself that Jean would live or telling Carla Eren would. He watched as Jean ran out the door with Eren and the others, getting in their positions with Corporal Levi at the head. It relaxed Marco that Levi was there. He had seen him out in battle and he was truly humanity’s strongest. He wouldn’t let Jean die. He wouldn’t let his squad die for the third time.

_Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music gone, gone._

Titan after titan I slashed into. The bastards would pay for what they did to his Marco. Marco was Jean’s and they took him away! Adrenaline coursed through his body as he saw each and every titan fall from his rage. He landed on a roof and kissed his hand for luck. A kiss to Marco. Steam was coming off of him from all the blood he had gotten on him. He looked over and saw Eren blocking that hole off. He raised his sword to the sky. “I promise, Marco!”

“Watch out!” Marco cried out though he knew Jean wouldn’t be able to hear him… or so he thought.

Jean looked back and jumped out of the way just in time. A titan had snuck up behind him. It was a small one so he defeated it quickly, but that had scared him. The voice he heard scared him. Was that… “Marco…?” Jean shrugged it off when he didn’t hear anything more and went and helped the other’s kill the rest of the remaining titans.

~~~

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound,_

Marco visited him again on another night and sat down beside him. He stroked his hair and sighed. “Please, stop… I don’t like how you risk your life…” He felt like he was always crying. He probably was, honestly. He was sick with fear. One day Jean was going to get himself killed.

~~~

_Just close your eyes,_

Jean smiled as he took down the last titan. It had taken him twenty years and leveling up to a Commander for this moment but he finally did it. “This is for you Marco!” He got out a flare gun and put in a green flare before firing. He then saluted to the sky.

Tears filled Marco’s eyes as he saluted back to him even though Jean couldn’t see. The smile on Jean’s face was a sight he had missed. Ever since the night of his funeral, Jean had not smiled. Now… he was. He had made it!

_You’ll be alright,_

Or so Marco thought, that night while everyone slept outside for the first time feeling safe, Jean’s blood seeped into a ground, a slash across his neck, a sword in his hand.

_Come morning light,_

“You weren’t supposed to be here yet… you idiot.” Marco cried and smiled all at once, holding Jean close.

“I know, but I couldn’t help it. I had no purpose left.” Jean smiled and kissed him softly.

“I promise we’ll live again in the future and no one will get in our way.” Jean whispered to Marco and for the first time in a long time, Marco did not cry.

~~~

_You and I’ll be safe and sound._

Jean walked through the park finally, FINALLY, meeting the one that has meant everything to him. He had found him online after searching the internet for many hours for the one name that had stuck out to him in his dreams, in his memories, and in his heart. Marco Bodt. He stopped and started at his freckled forming sitting by the water’s edge of a huge lake. His heart skipped a beat before he ran, actually ran. “MARCO!”

Marco looked over and his own face lit up. “JEAN!” He quickly shot up and met him half way in his own run, getting pulled into a tight embrace. They were finally together and it couldn’t be any sweeter. It really couldn’t. Tears felled down there faces as they kissed and held each other tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, freckles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Sorry, if it's a little too sad... :/ I tried to make it happy in the end.


End file.
